watheoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Mapleshade
|apps = Dark Forest apprentices:Crookedstar, [[Goosefeather]], Ivypool |livebooks = Mapleshade's Vengeance|deadbooks = Mapleshade's Vengeance, Goosefeather's Curse, Crookedstar's Promise, Spottedleaf's Heart, Tigerclaw's Fury, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope}}Mapleshade is a tortoiseshell-and-white10 or orange-and-white11 she-cat,10 with white patches,12 matted fur,11 and amber eyes.10 Mapleshade was a warrior of ThunderClan in the forest territories. She was apprenticed to Bloomheart and became a warrior named Mapleshade. She fell in love with a RiverClan tom, Appledusk, who had previously caused the death of Oakstar's son, Birchface. She and Appledusk had three kits: Petalkit, Larchkit, and Patchkit. Eventually the Clan learned the truth of the kits father, and Oakstarbanished them from ThunderClan. The kits drown after Mapleshade tries crossing the river. When she went to RiverClan, Appledusk and Darkstar rejected her. Mad with grief, Mapleshade killed Ravenwing, Frecklewish, and Appledusk to avenge her kits. Perchpaw killed Mapleshade, and she went to the Place of No Stars after death. In the Dark Forest, she targeted and trained a number of cats, and made a promise with Crookedstar to put his Clan above all else. During the Great Battle, she fought for the Dark Forest, and retreated with the remaining Dark Forest residents after the battle was lost. mapleshade died in mapleshade's vengeance in a barn History Looking for a longer overview? Find one here! Omen of the Stars : : Coming Soon Super Editions This section summarizes Mapleshade's significant Super Editionsappearances. If you're looking for a full list, find one here! : : Coming Soon Novellas This section summarizes Mapleshade's significant Novellasappearances. If you're looking for a full list, find one here! : : Coming Soon Detailed description Mapleshade is a large, tortoiseshell-and-white or orange-and-white she-cat, with a white muzzle, and white patches. She has thick fur like a mane around her neck, a massive, scarred head, a scarred, broad muzzle, and face. She has thick,ragged, patched, scarred matted fur, and amber eyes. Trivia Author statements * Vicky doesn't think that Mapleshade was medically insane, but was driven mad by grief and feelings of betrayal, and that led to hallucinations that her dead kits were urging her to commit murder. Quotes *: "I will never forget this. You have betrayed me and my kits. You will live to regret this day forever, ThunderClan, and that is a promise." *: —Mapleshade when she is exiled Mapleshade's Vengeance, page chapter 4 *: *: Mapleshade: "Don't take any notice of that old fool." *: Goosefeather: "I may be an old fool, but at least my heart is true. ''My heart isn't soured by bitterness or guided by revenge." —Goosefeather arguing with Mapleshade ''Crookedstar's Promise, page 236 *:: "So what? If she can't keep herself safe then she's no use to you. Your loyalty should be to your Clan, not her! Your Clanmates are lying injured in camp yet you sneak off and risk your life to save a warrior who can't even outrun a Twoleg! She should be ashamed that she caused so much trouble. ''You should be ashamed that you deserted your Clan on a fish-brained mission! Did Hailstar say you could go? No! He told you to wait. Your disloyalty makes me sick. Cats who betray their Clan should be banished. They should live as rogues and loners because that's what they are!" *:: —Mapleshade to Crookedjaw about Willowbreeze ''Crookedstar's Promise, page 311 *:: *:: "Can you imagine what that feels like? To be rejected twice? To be a loner when all you tried to do was love? But don't worry, I made them pay. I looked for revenge whenever I could! Why do you think I'm here?" *:: —Mapleshade to Crookedstar Crookedstar's Promise, page 480 *:: *: *: *: *: *: *: *: *: *: *: *: *: *: *: *: *: *: *: *: *: *: *: *: *: *: —Goosefeather arguing with Mapleshade Crookedstar's Promise, page 236 *: "So what? If she can't keep herself safe then she's no use to you. Your loyalty should be to your Clan, not her! Your Clanmates are lying injured in camp yet you sneak off and risk your life to save a warrior who can't even outrun a Twoleg! She should be ashamed that she caused so much trouble. ''You should be ashamed that you deserted your Clan on a fish-brained mission! Did Hailstar say you could go? No! He told you to wait. Your disloyalty makes me sick. Cats who betray their Clan should be banished. They should live as rogues and loners because that's what they are!" *: —Mapleshade to Crookedjaw about Willowbreeze ''Crookedstar's Promise, page 311 *: *: "Can you imagine what that feels like? To be rejected twice? To be a loner when all you tried to do was love? But don't worry, I made them pay. I looked for revenge whenever I could! Why do you think I'm here?" *: —Mapleshade to Crookedstar Crookedstar's Promise, page 480 Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:Place of No Stars cat Category:Warriors Category:ThunderClan cat Category:Queens Category:Female characters